


Change Isn't Real

by JayIsInYourWay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Childish Reader, Depression, F/M, Fluff and more fluff, I can't tag well, Just assume characters are seen in more that one AU, Optimistic Reader, Peek into other AU's, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, Tags Will Shift And Change, X Event Eventually, X Event creator is Jakei, X event is not my idea, You from another AU!, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayIsInYourWay/pseuds/JayIsInYourWay
Summary: A bad person cannot change. They just can't. I didn't believe it before and now it's proven. I was tricked. And now I'm gone. Do they care? Bad people can't care.I was lied to. I was tricked.Change isn't real.But why do I feel like I was wrong?Are you good or bad?





	Change Isn't Real

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh I had this in my head for so long now. BE FREE.

 

_ “Do you think even the worst person can change...That everyone can become good person if they just try?..” _

 

Hah. Funny, the judges of each timeline. Each universe. They all repeat that message and you can't help but wonder if they think that bad can become good. Well to answer for yourself. No. No you don't think they can change. If you’re bad- If you’re an  _ awful _ , foul, evil creature. Then no, they cannot change. They can try, but the past is the past and you can't change the sins you may have committed. So for example: If you've killed a single soul, or hundreds; Then no. You are bad, not good. And you will never be, even if you change your lifestyle and are nice to everyone. That demon that caused you to do so, that  _ you _ inside that you try to keep hidden, is still there. Even if you don't have those intentions. You’re still a demon.

 

You said this to Ink once. Maybe not all of it, but a summarized version.

 

___________________________________________________

  
  


_ “...You know that’s not true. Anyone can be good, once they have fully changed, that's it. They’ve changed their ways. Maybe they could change back but if they stay strong they can be good and happy. You get it right?” He had a smile, but you could tell he was upset. You loved Ink so you pretended to agree, maybe he could tell, but it lifted his spirits. _

 

_ “C’mon then! Let's go have some fun!” He was already gone. Leaving you to contemplate as you caught up. _

 

__

_ ___________________________________________________ _

  
  


You sighed and decided you bored of watching this version of the judge… An edgy one who you liked to call Red. Red was cool and you were positive you were gonna check out his Universe, but not this timeline. You didn't like the empty underground after it's been exposed to a maniac of a child committing genocide. You'd just have to check out a pacifist timeline. Forget a neutral one too. Those ones wer-

 

Oh. Oh the child died. 

 

“In your face demon child! Ha ha! Red is victorious!” You were making silly faces and remarks to mock a child that didn't know you were watching, let alone that you existed.

 

“Heh. Enjoying watching the 'demon child’ die?” You turned around and without even looking to see who the voice belonged to, you lunged at them. 

 

“Inky!” You had your arms wrapped around his neck and he now was holding you back, returning the hug.

 

“It's Ink and you know that.” He joked

 

“How about Shorty?” You knew how he would react already but how could you not annoy him and see his cheeks puff up like that.

 

“Hey I'm not even that short!”

 

“Really? You could've fooled me shor- ow!” You let go of him and rubbed your forehead from the little flick he gave you.

 

“Hah. Now really, were you just watching this universe and timeline?”

 

You nodded in response “Yeh! I’m going to visit a pacifist timeline of them soon!”

 

“Interesting in UnderFell eh? Yeah I like it too, super edgy. It's funny.” You both giggled. You each liked to get on people’s nerves so an edgy one would be way too easy to bother anyone there.

 

“Today I’m gonna visit the judge of UnderSwap though!..Inky?”

 

He froze up a bit once you said 'UnderSwap’. Oh. You understood why now.

 

“Are you still on bad terms with him? Don't worry I'm not you! So I won't screw up this interaction.”

 

“Har har.” He paused “Alright. But seriously don't screw anything up. Not only in that Universe in everyone you visit. You have to be careful with what you do.” He reminded you.

 

“Alright! Bye Inky! I'll be back after a while!” And with that you teleported away. Not to UnderSwap. But to the person you adore annoying the most.

  
  


Error

  
  


_ Sneaky sneak. _

 

“ I know you’re there.”  Well darn. Oh well.

 

“Initiate plan B!” You made childish noises that signaled every step you took as if you were a killer machine. Once you were close enough you sprung onto him and clung onto him in a hug from behind.

 

He didn't like it.

 

“ Ugh get  _ away _ !”  He squirmed and struggled in your grasp and freed himself once you lost your hold.

 

“Aw! You know you want a hug! Huggles for days!” You teased.

 

“ You  _ bitch _ . You know very well I  _ hate _ physical contact. ” Ouch. That stung a bit. You had forgotten.

 

“Language…” Your mood was less of the cheerful one that Error has learned to move around. He deemed it 'annoying’ but you could tell that even though he did find it a bit bothersome, it was nice to him. At least at times it was.

 

He scoffed in reply “ What are you here for anyway.”

 

“Just visiting actually! Well not really. I'm gonna go to UnderSwap!” 

 

“ Wonderful. Now what the hell does this have to do with me.”

 

“Well I wanted to buy some food. What do you like?” You were gonna get him something and he was gonna be happy about it!

 

“ Nothing.”  Before you could reply, that empty space you were currently in was replaced by a wide area coated with trees along the edge and iced with snow, still falling actually.

 

Snowdin you assumed. But was it UnderSwap? Probably. Hm, Error must’ve teleported you. Oh well, you were gonna get him food anyway.

 

You stood up and shivered a bit. Oh  _ damn _ it was cold. You adjusted your scarf trying to get it on in the best way to give you warmth. Oh wait. You pulled out your pencil and drew out a light coat. Ah there we are, that was much more fun than going back and getting one. After colouring it in you pulled it out and put it on nuzzling into it. Mmm...Warm.

 

Alright no time to fall in love with your coat! You needed to find a Grillby’s. A Muffet’s. A Chillby’s? A whatever the heck the bar landmark here was. But first…

 

You took your pencil and dropped it against a tree. Boom. That was a good idea. You’re pretty sure people would be confused as to why you have a big-ass pencil on your back like a sword. Which on rare occasions you used it as if it were one.

 

Hm. Oh yes! You set a 'spell’ or like a magic wish...alright. You used magic on the pencil to pretty much defy gravity. No one could pick it up without struggle if they came across it. Well. A boss monster could use magic to do so. You weren't really using any strong magic, that took effort. And well to put it simpy…you be a lazy-ass person.

 

Well no need for second thoughts. You didn't need to be worried anyway. Sure it's a big-ass one, but it still only seems like a pencil. So whatever, you’re done. Now to the landmark bar! 

 

_ Step step. _

_ Crunch crunch. _

 

Snowy crunchy snow. Frosty bitey breath. Warmy nicey warm.Yep it was Muffet’s. You were in UnderSwap. Phew.

 

You pushed the door and we're welcomed with a nice warmth. Cozy bar. You liked it. You also liked that seat, right up in front of where the bartender is. A purple, comfy looking stool. You sped up. Bam! Seated! Haha! It's your seat! Now relaaaaax.

 

You rested your elbows on the counter. 

 

_ Sniff sniff. _

 

Smelly cigarette smoke. But honey scented smelly cigarette smoke. Not pleasant, but better. Just good enough to keep you from wrinkling your nose in disgust. But really. Where  _ is  _ that smell coming from.

 

Oh.

 

Oh it's a skeleton. Oh it’s the judge.

 

“Hi!” You gave the judge your name and smiled at him.

 

He turned his head to you and you could see cigarette in his hand and in the other: A bottle of honey. Guess that’s why he smells like honey smoke.

 

“hey…” It wasn't a very friendly hello. It was distant. Odd

 

“You're P-...What’s your name?” Oh boy. You almost let yourself say his name! He didn't even know you yet. You at least wanted to make a good impression. But when he seemingly narrowed his eye...sockets at you. That 'good impression’ yeah that. It went down the drain.

 

“papyrus...you. you’re a pal of ink aren't ya?..” DAMMIT INK!

 

“Yep! You could probably tell from my clothes huh?”

 

“...listen kid-”

 

“I'm in my twenties”

 

“-you should know by now i don't exactly like ink. I don't want any pals of his around. to put it simply, stay away from my people.  **stay away from my brother** .” Yeesh

 

“Hm...No! I don't wanna. Don't worry I’m not here to hurt anyone! Just visit. And I really want food. Like,  _ really _ .” You called for the bartender. A spider monster who you came to know as Muffet. 

 

“One fries for here and a burger to go please!” She replied with a mute nod and roller skated away to create your dishes. You watched her leave then turned back to Papyrus smiling.

 

“...if you hurt anyone i sw-”

 

“Swear you’ll track me down and kill me? Alright that's fair. But I pinkie promise I won’t!” You held out your hand to him with your pinkie up. You had a serious look on your face. You meant it!

 

But he chuckled. 

 

“Wha? What's so funny?”

 

He held put his honey to you “thanks  **_honey_ ** that's quite  **_sweet_ ** of you to say. i guess i’ll just hafta  **_bee-lieve_ ** you. so ya better keep your promise unless you wanna get  **_stung_ ** .”

 

You took a deep breath. “I will n-not laugh. Those were bad real bad. I refuse to stoop so low and l-laugh…” And then you snorted and started laughing. You kept your cool very well if you do say so yourself! Internal high-five me! 

 

You were happy that he seems more comfortable with you now. Good job me again! Another internal high-five! Woo!

 

___________________________________________________

  
  


You had gotten the meals and chatted it up with Papyrus for a while. You liked it here, and Papyrus was a cool dude (heh). But after a while you decided you should go. 

 

“already? heh, alright. by the way. i like you, you're innocent and cool. not at cool as my bro though. but i still don't like ink. you can tell him that. welp you go have fun kid, see ya around. if ya ever do drop by i think my bro would be up to seein’ ya. don't worry i’ll still be around.” He winked at you. You smiled in return. Hm. Guess you still aren't very trusted. You could tell he was gonna be around because he needed to keep an eye on you.

 

Wait. Innocent?

 

“Innocent? I can be bad! I...I won't tip Muffet 5 dollars I'll give her 4! I'll show you!”

  
  


...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You lost 10 dollars to a tip jar that day.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Is there a mistake I made? Please let me know.
> 
> (The mistake is this story)


End file.
